The Ninja Encounter
by Kyle1
Summary: The digi destined travel through Server and Kyle may learn something about himself.


Disclaimer: You've heard this before. I don't own Digimon, Tags, or Crests. However I do own Kyle, his digimon, and his Crest. So ask for permission and REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! This happens two days after _The Piximon Cometh_, so hope you like it.

The Ninja Encounter

Once again we're off to a rocky start. Another Kuwagamon attacks us, and almost makes hamburger out of Tai and Agumon. Then, a small Ultimate digimon named Piximon saved them. He told us we needed training but I think he just wanted us to clean his house. That night, Izzy and Matt gain their crests and met Tyranomon. Agumon digivolved and rescued us just in time. 

The digidestined were walking acrcoss an enormous dessert, with the scorching sun glaring at them. "If it gets any hotter my tail will melt!", Petamon complained. The group resumed their walking, but Mimi's whining and Joe's complaining began to take their toll. "I'm so tired, I feel like I walked across the mall a hundred times.", Mimi whined. "All right, I give up. Let's get some shelter.", Tai agreed. Sora pointed out, "Look there's a cave by that rock formation." They all ran into the cave and sat down. They all looked inside. They knew it was a cave but what they saw inside shocked them.

All across the cave, were various crystals of different colors and shapes. Izzy turned to Tentomon, "Do you know what lose crystals are or what there for?" He replied, "No, I've never seen anything like it. Whatever they are, they process an energy source." "We better go to sleep. We don't want Etemon to discover us.", Sora commented. The kids went to sleep, unaware that a pair of evil eyes were watching them.The voice called, "Digidestined, glad you enjoy my home. Because you're never leaving! Ha Ha Ha!"

In another part of Server, the 'King of the Digital World' was napping in his pyramid home "Huh? The monitor? It must be those kids. What's a legend gotta do to get some sleep, baby?", Etemon asked. The Gazimon all were at the individual stations awaiting orders. "What's the racket? Who's making all this noise, bunny?", he demanded."We're being hailed from one of you satellites, Lord Etemon.", One of the Gazimon replied. He heads over to one of the screens. "Well, those brats are in for a surprise. He'll certainly give them a close shave! Send the Tyranomon to their location now!! It's coming from Crystalline Cave. HA HA!", he said with glee.

The Digidestined were asleep. Well... not all of them, apparently. Kyle and Petamon were staring at the greenish crystals at the ceiling. "Kyle, are you OK? You look kind of sad.", Petamon asked. "I'm fine. I just... I don't know. All the others are always trying to go home, and well I don't.", he replied. "What do mean?", Petamon asked. "Well, I am always bothered by my parents and my brother Shawn. They always annoy me with stuff like 'When are getting a job? When is this getting done?' stuff like that. I just wish that I could stay in Digiworld. Oh, well.", he sighed. "Right, I'll see you in the morning Kyle. Night.", he called.

Why was I a digidestined, Kyle ponders. I mean, I'm not special. I go to learning support classes at North Penn. And Petamon... He thinks this over and tries to reason with this. In a flash of smoke, a small digimon appeared. Everyone was screaming and the all moved to the opposite end of the cave. The kids' digivices went off.

"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!"

The little digimon was Ninjamon. Tentomon called, "Ninjamon is a champion digimon who attacks with his fearsome Koga Star! Big things definitely come in small packages!" Greymon leaped for Ninjamon and grabbed him. Birdramon went outside, got her attack ready. "Let's see how you like this! Nova Blast!", Greymon yelled. The flame hit him full blast. Ninjamon emerged from the heat and attacked.

"Koga Star!" 

The blade headed right for T.K. "Someone help!", T.K. cried.

A large dragon digimon picked up T.K. and flew to Kyle.

"Thanks, Flameramon!" he called.

Birdramon and Ikkakumon rammed Ninjamon full strength. 

"Harpoon Torpedo!" "Meteor Wing!"

Kyle ran to Ninjamon and grabbed him. "Now Flameramon!" "NO!!"

He threw him into the air and his attack hit him dead center. "Flaming Whip!"

Then, his tag started to glow. "My crest! But where is it?", he asked. He walked around until it glowed brightly, near a cavern crystal. He walked to it, then a strange symbol appeared on his crest. The crest was white (Joe's is black, remember?) and had a star inside a triangle. The group began to recover from the fight and made their way across the dessert.

Sora: Kyle was smart enough to find his crest and beat Ninjamon. That's why he has the crest of Wisdom. I would make that same call.

The End?


End file.
